


The Nightingale

by avyakta



Category: Kichiku Megane
Genre: Background Relationships, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 22:57:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14861918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avyakta/pseuds/avyakta
Summary: 「什么时候开始交往的？能被御堂看上的女性，肯定是不得了的美人吧，有机会带来给我们看看？」——从字面意义上讲，确实是美人没错。可惜并不是女性。四柳盯着御堂，果然见他笑容僵了一瞬。





	The Nightingale

　　　　  
_世界各国的旅行家都到这位皇帝的首都来，欣赏这座皇城、宫殿和花园。不过当他们听到夜莺歌唱的时候，他们都说：「这是最美的东西！」_

_——安徒生，《夜莺》_

 

　　四柳紘生，35岁，大学讲师，兼任所在高校附属医院医师。至今仍是单身。

　　步入三十之后就开始被家人不停催促：也该找个人安顿下来啦，遇到合适的女孩子，一定要带给家里看看……说得像是从路边捡只野猫一样轻巧，四柳忿忿地想，举杯猛灌了一口酒。

　　「喂喂，」对面传来聚会举办者内河的抗议，「你这样牛饮，也太对不起我这瓶Hominis Fides了。而且失恋的人好像是我诶？」

　　「说是失恋，其实只是被甩，根本没有动过真心吧，你。」坐在他旁边的田之仓冷冷指出，顺便拿过酒瓶给自己续杯。四柳附和地点了点头。

　　眼看争取不到同情，内河转身向在座的另一位好友求助：「哇，御堂，你看这些人……」

　　「三十好几的男人请不要用这种恶心的语气讲话。」耳畔响起御堂的声音，话虽刻薄，却能听出笑意。「而且田之仓说得对，你这些年换来换去的那些女友，没有一个是真心交往的，算什么失恋。」

　　捂住心口，内河装出受伤的表情。「就算不是真心交往，我在她身上也花了不少钱啊，买各种名牌刷爆了好几张卡，居然说分手就分……」

　　「哼，谁让你专挑这种轻浮的拜金女。从你身上榨够了钱，当然拍拍屁股走人。」田之仓冷笑一声，对好友丝毫不留情面。「话说回来，你不是正看中她们肤浅无脑，用钱就能哄上床这点吗？」

　　内河像金鱼一样张了张嘴巴，最终却垂下头，小声嘀咕道：「不愧是律师，毒舌起来全然不讲人性……」

　　四柳和御堂相视一笑。都是十几年交情的老同学，两人对田之仓和内河这套戏码早已见怪不怪。内河是朋友圈的活宝，性格开朗外向，爱开玩笑，常扮蠢逗人开心，田之仓则面不改色地拆台吐槽，不失为一对默契的搭档。

　　「话说……」换个话头，内河爽朗地笑起来，「田之仓也还是单身汉嘛。啊，四柳和御堂也是。像我们这样优秀的男人居然都没结婚，这世界肯定有什么地方出了问题。」

　　四柳环视了一圈：确实，在座几人都是单身。大学时代被戏称为「白金bachelors」的这个小圈子，不知为何将单身的传统延续了这么多年，就连在美国的本城也没听说有要结婚的消息。到了这个年纪，「bachelor」已经不再是资本，也不好用「事业优先」作为开脱的理由了。不止是自己，其他人的父母大概也都在催促儿子早点娶妻生子吧。

　　「说得好像你很想结婚一样。」田之仓抿了口酒，继续拆内河的台，「在外交部混得风生水起，还有机会接触各国美女，难道真想早早找人把自己栓在家里？」

　　「我是不想啊，」内河孩子气地拖着长腔，「可是家里一直不停地念念念，烦都烦死了。本来想说由美子性格还不错，在床上也合得来，不如干脆就跟她结婚，堵住家人的嘴。谁知道她居然要分手？作为内河太太乱花我的钱，不是比作为女朋友乱花我的钱更好吗！」

　　四柳瞥了一眼发牢骚的酒友。过了这么多年，内河还是改不掉把女朋友当宠物的坏习惯。若说温柔浪漫一掷千金，内河或许称得上模范男友，可是在他眼里，恋人只是用来逗趣的生物，除了购物和做爱以外没有别的需求。虽然没见过这位由美子，四柳却不免对她有些同情——内河是个好朋友，但绝不是适合恋爱结婚的对象。

　　然而田之仓露出怜悯的神色，伸手拍了拍内河的肩。「算啦，这种女人哪里都有，分了再找就是了。」

　　面对毒舌损友难得的善言善语，内河倒像无从招架似的，干巴巴问：「那你呢，你之前交往的那个女同事怎么样了？」

　　「分手了。」得到的回答很干脆，听不出任何留恋。「她要离开我们事务所，说是理念不合。」

　　「理念？」安静半天的御堂忽然问到。四柳倏然想起，他原本也是读法律系的。

　　「道德水准的委婉表述。用她原话说，我们是『财团的鹰犬』，『为金钱出卖良知的败类』……真是的，替客户打赢官司是律师的职责好吗。」田之仓咂了咂嘴，嫌恶地皱起眉。「那么有正义感的话，直接去检察院工作啊。」

　　四柳别开眼，转头去观察御堂。很久以前，两人还在念大学的时候，御堂曾对他说过，以后不想成为给大企业工作的公司法律师。然而他不确定那是出于兴趣还是……所谓「理念」方面的原因。

　　御堂脸上看不出什么表情变化，内河却在一旁开起玩笑：「照这么说，我们几个人里要数四柳的职业最厉害。又是教书育人的老师，又是救死扶伤的医生，超了不起！」

　　话题忽然转到自己身上，四柳稍稍有点不自在。群体聚会时，他通常都扮演聆听者的角色，很少主动参与讨论，只有私下单独见面时才话多一些。而且，较之性格尖刻的田之仓和开朗过头的内河，四柳更愿意和御堂或本城相处。若不是因为这两人，习惯独来独往的他大概也不会在毕业之后还一直跟这个小团体保持联系。田之仓应该察觉到了，除非有要紧的事，否则不会单独来找四柳，集体聚会时也很少刻意与他攀谈。内河则完全不在乎这些，和谁都自来熟地说说笑笑。在这方面，他和本城倒是颇有几分相似。作为天生的内向型，四柳很羡慕这种大方开朗的性格。

　　「可惜，就算兼职医生和讲师也一样没有女朋友。」自嘲地回应着内河的赞美，四柳试着回忆了下自己近几年的恋爱史：一片空白。平时在医院忙得要死，回家备课，回学校上课，日常接触的不是病人就是学生，光从职业道德的角度就不可能作为恋爱对象。家人安排的相亲又尴尬得很——本来就不太擅长人际交往，和一个陌生人以结婚为前提进行沟通，简直比对付难缠的病患还让他头疼。

　　「……那还剩下一个人。」内河把目光转向御堂，「从部长荣升专务之后，恋爱运是不是也跟着升级了？」

　　四柳注意到田之仓蹙了蹙眉，但很快便掩饰了过去。不管怎么看，御堂的职位变动都很难称为「荣升」：比起和二十来岁的毛头小子开新公司，当个手下只有一两人的专务，显然还是成熟企业的部长位子可靠得多。在这种情况下，恭维的措辞倒像是刻意嘲讽，不过粗神经的内河显然没有注意到。

　　幸好，御堂并未露出不高兴的样子，嘴角反而噙了丝笑意。「这个……在刚分手的人面前说好像不太合适……」

　　「咦？等等，这么说确实是在恋爱？可恶！居然还露出那么得意的笑容！」内河佯作抱怨，却一脸八卦地凑了过去。「什么时候开始交往的？能被御堂看上的女性，肯定是不得了的美人吧，有机会带来给我们看看？」

　　——从字面意义上讲，确实是美人没错。可惜并不是女性。

　　四柳盯着御堂，果然见他笑容僵了一瞬。

　　「…再稍微等一等吧。交往的时间还不算长，而且对方年纪比较小，带来也不一定有共同话题。」

　　「什么嘛，保护欲这么重，给我们看一下又不会掉块肉，小气……」

　　不理会内河的碎碎念，御堂抬起眼，正对上四柳的目光。胸口一窒，四柳忽然莫名有些烦躁。目前，知道御堂和佐伯关系的只有四柳一人。身为朋友这样被御堂信任，他当然高兴，却也有种难以言说的失落感。相识十几年的好友突然说他喜欢上了男人，本身就是不小的冲击。有那么一瞬间，四柳甚至想说：搞没搞错，要是喜欢男人的话，难道不应该先选我吗？

　　……或者本城、内河、田之仓，随便哪个认识的朋友。四柳在心里补充道。毕竟，他对御堂可没有那方面的意思，只是被新出现的家伙抢去了多年交情的友人，难免不爽而已。

　　更何况，御堂这次看上去动了真心。

　　认识他这么久，四柳还从未见过御堂认真恋爱的样子。过去，他对待感情的态度和田之仓差不多，遇到合适的人就交往一阵，一旦合不来立刻分手，半点也不留恋。在MGN升职后，御堂埋头工作，没再听他提起过感情上的事，有一阵甚至彻底断了联系。没想到过了一年多，忽然听说御堂要开新公司，并且不是自己当社长，而是辅佐一个曾经的部下。几番询问下，才知道他和这个佐伯是情侣关系。

　　他说：「我知道你觉得我疯了，有时我也这么怀疑。可是，我想给佐伯，也给我自己一个机会……」

　　说这话时，御堂有些难为情的样子，微微地红了耳尖，眼神却异常清澈坚定。

　　「——今后的路，我想和佐伯一起走。」

　　四柳曾以为御堂是他们几人中最不屑于爱情的。直到那天，他才发觉自己错得离谱。

　　内河还想继续盘问下去，店内舒缓的钢琴曲却忽然变成短促尖锐的音符，调子中带着奇异的不和谐感。一时间，酒馆里的客人都停止了谈话，抬头盯着墙上的喇叭。店员也察觉到事情不对，快步跑向后台，没多会儿音乐就换回了之前轻柔的曲调。然而话题已经被打断，再追问未免显得无趣，也就不了了之。

　　片刻之后，经理专程过来道歉，说音响在自动换碟时出现问题，播放了错误的CD。众人表示没关系，御堂却追问道：「刚才放的，是斯特拉文斯基的作品吗？」

　　经理深深鞠了一躬。「先生真厉害，正是斯特拉文斯基的《夜莺之歌》。」

　　若说品酒，几人水平不相上下，但说到音乐，懂行的就只有御堂一个。和御堂聊了几句后，经理赠给他们一瓶不错的西班牙Garnacha，看起来并不是单纯的致歉或恭维客人，而是真心为遇到知音而高兴。

　　等到经理离开，内河无奈地摇了摇头：「我果然是个俗人。刚才那个什么什么斯基的曲子，究竟好听在什么地方？」

　　「斯特拉文斯基被称为音乐界的毕加索，有很多先锋实验作品，欣赏不来很正常。」御堂宽慰地说，「我自己也算不上多喜欢他的音乐，只不过能听出他的风格罢了。」

　　四柳饶有兴致地看着御堂——不知不觉间，他的性格似乎变柔软了，少了些棱角，不像以前那样高傲淡漠。这也是因为佐伯的缘故吗？

　　「不过内河你倒不该讨厌《夜莺》，」御堂调笑道，「难得里面有日本外交官登场呢。」四柳看见他笑起来，眼角泛起淡淡的纹路，脑海中却莫名浮现出他十九岁时的模样。

　　会怀旧证明你已经老了。四柳想。虽然这说法实在不公平。毕竟，每人每时每刻都生活在自己生命中最老的瞬间。十九岁的时候，谁又能预见自己三十五岁的人生？十九岁的四柳并没想到自己三十五岁仍只身一人，十九岁的御堂也想不到三十五岁的自己会喜欢上同性吧。

　　然而内河的提问打断了他的感慨。「诶？是个什么样的故事？」

　　御堂思索了一下。「没记错的话，应该是根据安徒生的童话改编的……」

　　「啊，我听过！」内河抢答道，「《夜莺与玫瑰》是不是？」

　　「笨蛋，那是王尔德的童话。」从不放过吐槽内河的机会，田之仓打开那瓶Garnacha，为自己斟了半杯。「安徒生的《夜莺》是讲，中国皇帝原本宠爱不起眼的夜莺，后来被日本使臣送了只精美的机械鸟，就转而贪恋机械鸟华丽的外貌，直到他病得快死了，又被真夜莺的歌声治愈的故事。主旨就是什么『内在美才是真的美』、『自然战胜机械』之类的，充满浪漫主义与卢德主义的无聊寓言。」

　　四柳看了看之前喝剩的空瓶——虽然田之仓从不掩饰他对这类言论的厌恶，像这样抢过话题大发己见却还是少有，是酒精的作用吗？

　　「啊，可惜，那日本外交官岂不是反派？不过也算是证明我国科技发达嘛，哈哈哈……」内河打着圆场，给大家都斟上了酒。

　　御堂玩味地转了转酒杯，侧头看着田之仓。「没想到你是会看童话故事的人。」

　　田之仓脸色沉了一瞬，随后云淡风轻道：「前女友的兴趣罢了。」

　　「从你们事务所辞职那个？」四柳忍不住问。

　　「嗯。大概以为自己也生活在童话世界里吧。」田之仓挑起嘴角，嘲讽地笑了。「爱幻想的女人。」

　　看来并非和平分手。四柳正想换个话题，御堂却追问道：「她是怎么理解这故事的？」

　　田之仓嗅了嗅新斟的酒，又品了一口，才放下杯子答：「她说夜莺是善与美的化身。最后那只鸟的歌声不是驱走了死神么，象征艺术超越死亡什么的。啧，从事法律还这么文艺……」

　　死亡。听到这个词，四柳想起先前中断的思路。如果说每人每刻都处在最老的瞬间，那么同样的，人们也无时无刻不比上一秒更接近死亡。如今他们仍勉强处在未来多于过去的年纪，可作为见惯生死的医生，四柳太清楚世事无常的道理。明天…不，走出这间酒馆的大门，就有可能飞来横祸——假如他的生命现在终结，会留下哪些遗憾？假如换成田之仓或内河，那些前女友们会后悔还是庆幸？假如换成御堂……那个佐伯又会作何反应？

　　我大概是醉了，四柳想，不然干嘛琢磨这些东西。田之仓大概也醉了，挑起话头便抱怨个不停——分手的时候，前女友说他就像机械夜莺，看上去昂贵华丽，其实一肚子螺丝齿轮，没有灵魂，只会依着预先装好的零件反复唱同一个调子。

　　「可恶，那女人以为自己是谁啊！不过是个连factual guilt和legal guilt都分不清的三流律师……」

　　「也许这位小姐不该转行做检察官，该改当艺术家才对。」御堂安抚地开着玩笑，趁机拿过他手里准备续杯的酒瓶。

　　内河也揽住田之仓的肩，哄道：「为这种没眼光的女人浪费好酒多不值得。走吧，一会儿去我家，给你看我新入手的签名球棒，铃木一郎的哦。」

　　田之仓点了点头，四柳则垂眼看向手表：夜已渐深。「抱歉，明天一早还要上课，我差不多该回去了。你们好好玩，下次的酒我请。」

　　御堂也欠身离开座位。「我去叫车。田之仓和内河一起，我离的比较近，走回去就可以了。四柳你呢？」

　　「我们顺路，陪你走回去。」

　　于是聚会正式告一段落。四人两两分开，内河扶田之仓进了出租车，四柳和御堂则吹着晚风，漫步在东京街头。

　　「呐，四柳……」御堂欲言又止。

　　「怎么？」

　　「夜莺的故事，你是怎么看的？」

　　四柳考虑了一会儿。「我觉得田之仓可能真的恋爱了。」

　　御堂出乎意料地大笑起来，不顾形象地捂住侧腹。「哈哈哈…哈…四柳你总是这样。」

　　总是哪样？四柳不明白。他在人际交往上的不圆滑似乎常被认作个性，与人微妙有别的思考回路也被当成独特的幽默感。停下脚步，四柳静静等御堂笑完。今晚天气很好，几乎没有云彩，在东京强烈的光污染下仍能依稀辨认出几颗星辰。月亮明晃晃地悬在天边，像一只窥探人间的眼睛。

　　「你从前就这样，看似漫不经心，其实敏锐得吓人。」

　　四柳扭头看着御堂。「是吗？」

　　「嗯。」应了一声，御堂继续迈步向前。「以前的我……和田之仓很像吧。」

　　「你指哪方面？」

　　御堂沉默了片刻。「大概是…态度？对待感情和事业的态度。」

　　四柳盯着他的侧脸，御堂却看着远处高楼中点点的光亮。

　　「是有一点……」犹豫了下，四柳继续道，「在本城离开后。」

　　苦涩的神情于御堂脸上一闪而过，四柳心底不禁埋怨起地球另一端的友人。关于竞争MGN部长职位的事 ，御堂并未详细对四柳谈过，或许是不愿让他夹在两人中间左右为难吧。虽然不会刻意表现，但御堂本质上是个温柔的人，这点四柳一直很清楚。

　　「不过我可不觉得你是机械夜莺，田之仓也不是。那位律师小姐有点过于刻薄了。」

　　「这样啊……」御堂望着灯火，拢了拢被吹散的头发。「我倒是觉得，也许每个人都是故事里的皇帝。」

　　「怎讲？」四柳问。在晚风的微拂下，酒劲似乎渐渐地散了。他忽然觉得格外清醒，而御堂颊上仍染着淡淡红晕，分不清是酒后的醺然，抑或袒露心事前的羞赧。

　　「以前……我也被机械鸟华贵的外表吸引，沉迷于动听却单调冗复的曲子，忘记了真正夜莺的歌声。」御堂眨眨眼，有些落寞地笑了。「在MGN当部长的那段日子，表面上春风得意，其实并不快乐。有时忍不住想，或许本城正是厌烦这种环境才选择离开的吧。那家伙一直比我聪明，所以先行一步，跑得远远的……」

　　两人默默走着，对旧友的忆念如夜雾般漫起，沁入各自思绪。为驱散这沉怅的气氛，四柳打起精神，追问道：「后来呢？你是怎么找到真正的夜莺的？」

　　御堂的脚步顿了半拍。「可以说…因为遇见了佐伯。」

　　四柳不禁嗤笑出声。「不是吧，这种恋爱电影一样的桥段。那家伙是夜莺吗？」他想起那个眼神乖戾的青年，与其说是夜莺，倒不如说是鹰隼之类的猛禽。

　　御堂也笑了，带着丝他看不懂的复杂神色。「不……硬要说的话，那个人大概是死神。」

　　四柳讶然扬起眉。「什么意思？」

　　「……是佐伯迫使我意识到以前的自己有多短视和虚荣。」御堂深吸了口气，仰头看着夜空，「虽然一开始打心底怨恨他，但也正是因为这样，我才找到了真正想要的东西。」

　　——又出现了，这种温稳平和的态度，这种「过来人」的成就感。

　　四柳忽然感到一阵惶惑与嫉羡。如果人人都是皇帝，那佐伯找到他的夜莺了吗？他想问，却不知如何开口。还有内河、田之仓、本城、他自己……看似风光烜赫的「白金bachelors」，是否当真听过夜莺之歌？更何况，不需要什么寓言式的死神，他们本来就在分分秒秒逼近死亡。在这极有限的时间内，究竟怎样才能找到所谓「真正想要的东西」？

　　他想起游身于花丛间的内河，温柔多金却从未付出过真心，分手的感伤用一瓶好酒就能消泯，有什么是他真正想要的？还有那个看似虚荣拜金的由美子，在最后一刻拒绝了金主的求婚，是因为不想被婚姻束缚，还是因为知道内河给不了她真正想要的东西？

　　他想起田之仓今晚的失态，一向淡薄寡情的他，却意外地在乎前同事兼女友对自己的评价，这份情感与事业原则间能做出取舍吗？而那位爱读童话的女律师，可以为道德放弃恋人，为正义辞去工作，她是否从没怀疑过自己想要什么，也从来都不后悔？

　　他想起久未通信，远隔重洋的本城。一言不发地离开MGN，留下御堂独自面对恶意中伤和流言蜚语，他心里可曾觉得愧疚？还是认为一切都是御堂的错，所以迟迟不肯恢复联系？十多年的友情，难道就这样断送于一时的意气之争？而离开故土漂泊异乡的那个人，此刻又在追求什么呢？

　　最后他想到自己，想到空荡荡的公寓和桌上尚未答复的学术会议邀请函，还有手机里母亲发来的那封安排相亲的邮件。四柳喜欢教书，也喜欢医生的工作，总体说来，他对目前的生活没有任何不满。然而随着年龄渐长，总有一个问题时时悬在头顶：就这样了？

　　稳定的职位，丰厚的薪金，在不远的将来和条件差不多的女人结婚，生几个孩子，把他们送进大学，然后退休，养老，抱孙子，在家人环绕下驾鹤西归……

　　——这就是他想要的人生？

　　「……喂，没事吧？」直到御堂轻叩他的肩，四柳才发觉自己在走神。

　　「没事，」他摇了摇头，拨开垂到眼前的头发，「刚经历了一场中年危机罢了。」

　　御堂含笑看着他。「我还以为今晚喝多的只有田之仓一个。」

　　四柳望着御堂，忽地想起本城在出国前对他说的话——御堂那家伙，哪怕你拼命追赶，他也只会越走越远，头都不回。就算大声呼喊，他也只会责怪你不快些跟上。所以这次，就由我来走得远远的好了。

　　那时他不懂本城的意思，可现在，看着近在眼前的御堂，四柳却没来由地觉得，如果再不做点什么的话，就要彻底追不上他了。

　　从学生时代起，四柳就对御堂怀着几分憧憬和钦佩，然而两人各有专攻，从未感到和他有距离。可是眼前的这个人——这个头也不回地离开就职十年的公司，甘愿从头创业的御堂，这个年过三十第一次喜欢上同性，并计划与其共度一生的御堂，这个坦然承认自己曾迷失方向，却能笑着回顾过往的御堂……四柳倏然意识到自己和他的差距。

　　和这样的御堂相比，他的生活如此中规中矩，安稳而乏味，没有波澜也没有激情。这并不重要，四柳原本也不是追求刺激的人；重要的是，他们曾一起为之奋斗过的那些东西——声望、名誉、身份、地位——御堂好像都不在乎了。仿佛牌打到一半悄然换了规则，御堂亮出他不成副的底牌，却气定神闲得像是赢了庄家。

　　四柳想知道那套新规则的玩法。

　　「呐，御堂，你真正想要的东西是什么？」

　　「…嗯？」御堂不解地看着他。

　　「之前说，佐伯让你找到了自己真正想要的东西，究竟是什么？」

　　御堂怔了下，思索良久，一字一句道：「我想既不畏惧也不后悔地活着。」

　　这是什么谜语吗？四柳哑然。

　　「…不畏惧什么？怎么知道会不会后悔？」

　　「唔…确实是有点模糊的说法……」像被老师提问的优等生似的，御堂无意识地咬住下唇。「我的意思是，不畏惧做出不被他人认可的选择，诚实面对自己的内心……」是错觉么，说到这里，御堂好像微微红了脸颊。「至于不后悔，是指不论结果如何，都不会因此而否定之前的自己，并且相信，之后的自己一定能重新站起来。」

　　霓虹街灯映着他的脸，勾勒出清晰的轮廓。四柳看着自己十几年来最交心的朋友，心中五味杂陈。曾经的御堂头脑聪明，冷静自持，却也带着几分富家少爷不谙世事的天真。作为友人，平时虽常借此打趣戏弄，但也由此产生种保护欲——尽管御堂是个过于要强的人，那份天真却隐含着一丝微妙的脆弱感，让人忍不住想替他挡些风雨泥泞。

　　然而眼前的御堂看来完全不需要人保护。像一株娇贵的花，在温室玻璃被砸碎后，却长成了颗参天的树。

　　「你啊……」长吁口气，四柳搭上御堂的肩，「真是……这种闪闪发光的发言听得我都快不好意思了。」

　　御堂却扭过头来，讶然道：「最早不就是你告诉我这些的吗？」

　　「……诶？」

　　「刚离开MGN的时候，不是你说，无论我做什么，都肯定没问题么……」御堂别开眼去，「那时受了不小的打击，多亏有你一直鼓励我……谢谢。」

　　四柳脸上一热。当时说的绝不是谎言，可他也没料到御堂后来的抉择会如此偏离常轨。如果那时知道他准备和年轻的同性恋人合开公司，自己还能全心全意地说出这番话吗？

　　一句普通的安慰，竟无意间促成好友羽化般的转变。四柳想，人生真是比戏剧讽刺。「不在乎他人的目光」、「诚实面对内心」、「相信自己」……听上去都是烂大街的励志格言，只适合被印在廉价的文化衫和明信片上，被贩售情怀的营销磨去内涵，沦为空洞的口号。

　　然而御堂却当真做到了。

　　这就是夜莺的歌声吗？像是金銮殿里的中国皇帝，被一只小小鸟儿的歌喉打动，御堂朴拙的表述也触动了四柳的心。

　　「前面那个路口过去就是我家了。」御堂说。这不是他以前的公寓，而是和佐伯同住的新居。说这话时，御堂语气神态十分自然，仿佛他从来都住在那里，仿佛那是一个真正的家。

　　和好友道了别，四柳回到自己的公寓，锁上门，深深陷进沙发里。

　　茶几上的电话闪烁着指示灯，显示有新留言。按下播放键，答录机里传来母亲的声音：「小紘，你怎么不回我邮件……给你发相亲对象的照片看了没有？这次的女孩是早稻田毕业的，有教养，家里条件也好，愿意做全职主妇……差不多该找个人安顿下来了，工作那么忙，回家有人照顾你多好……」

　　重复过多少次的台词，以往都被听而不闻的大脑过滤掉了，然而今晚他在想御堂说的话——既不畏惧，也不后悔地生活——有了这个念头，才注意到生活中有多少对畏惧的妥协。被安排相亲，并不是因为想要结婚，而是害怕成为社会的异类，害怕被身边的人、甚至被未来的自己否定。「回家有人照顾」听起来很好，可他真的需要被人照顾吗？而那位早大毕业的姑娘，或者其他什么对象，难道是因为「想要照顾人」才选择结婚的？

　　拿出手机，点开母亲的邮件，早稻田毕业生端庄而不失甜美的笑脸出现在屏幕上；发型、妆容、着装都无可挑剔，一张标准的相亲照。四柳快速写了条回复：「请不要再安排相亲了，我现在并不想考虑结婚的事。一个人的生活没有什么不好。」

　　『邮件已发送』。看着那几个字，他感到一阵久违的轻松。

　　桌上还有个信封，里面装着在美国召开医学会议的邀请函，地点是UCLA，本城所在的加州。今天的聚会上，他几次想告诉御堂，却欲言又止，不知道自己是否应该参加这个会议，是否应该去见那个人。然而现在，他忽然无比地想见本城，想亲自找到他，对他说：我们的人生并不是一场赛跑，对手也从来都不是彼此。

　　——所以，要是你不想再跑了，可以随时回来。

　　打开电脑，四柳搜索起会议期间飞往洛杉矶的机票。窗外的夜色里，隐隐传来鸟儿的歌声。


End file.
